


Sunshine

by my_mad_fatuation



Series: Sunshine [1]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_mad_fatuation/pseuds/my_mad_fatuation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is a regular at the coffee shop where Rae and Chloe work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/141306724362/imagine-person-a-works-a-little-indie-coffee-shop

“Oh my god, there he is again,” said Chloe, nudging Rae in the shoulder.  
“What? Who?” said Rae.  
Chloe nodded towards the doorway. “That’s the third time this week.”  
Rae looked to the front entrance of the café and saw him come in. “Oh, Cute Guy,” she said, and then realized she was staring and looked away.  
“Alright, shh!” said Chloe, giving her friend a shove in the direction of the espresso machine. “Act like you work here.”  
“I do work here,” Rae hissed.  
“Hiya,” Chloe said to the young man as he approached the counter. “What can I get for ya?”  
“Can I get a small double latte, please?” he said.  
“Is that for here or take away?”  
“Take away, thanks.”  
She picked up a paper cup and a marker. “Name?”  
“Finn.”  
“That’ll be two-fifty,” she said as he handed her some change. “Rae’ll have that ready for you at the other end in just a moment. Have a nice day!”  
He walked down to the far end of the counter as Rae prepared his beverage. She deftly filled the portafilter basket with coffee grounds and tamped it down before hooking it into the machine to extract the shots. He tapped impatiently on the counter while she steamed the milk.  
Just to prolong his wait even further, since he seemed anxious to get going, she made a little latte art rosetta on the top of his drink before handing it to him with a smile. “Here you go, Sunshine,” she said as she placed the cup in front of him.  
“Uh, thanks,” he muttered, fixing a lid onto it before heading out.  
Chloe tugged on Rae’s sleeve and started giggling once he’d left. “Did you just call him ‘Sunshine?’”  
“He’s a bit of a grumpy sod, isn’t he?” Rae said with a laugh.  
***  
“Rae, look who it is,” Chloe whispered loudly to Rae the next afternoon. “Your boyfriend.”  
“Shut up,” Rae muttered back, through her smiling teeth.  
“Hiya, what can I get for ya?” said Chloe to the young man who approached the counter once again.  
“Small double latte, please.”  
“Is that take away again, Finn?”  
He looked startled by the question, perhaps because he wasn’t expecting her to remember his name. “Uh, yeah, thanks.”  
She pulled out a paper cup and wrote his name and beverage on the side before sliding it over to Rae while he fumbled for his change.  
“Rae’ll have that ready for you at the other end in just a minute,” Chloe added with a smile.  
Surreptitiously, Rae grabbed a red marker and crossed out his name from the side of the cup, writing in “Sunshine” with a happy face. She made his drink as quickly as she could, but he still tapped on the counter like he was in a hurry.  
She made another rosetta before placing the cup on the counter. “Small double latte for Sunshine,” she said, beaming.  
He frowned a little as he pulled the cup closer and put the lid on. He didn’t seem to notice the name change on the side until he was nearly at the door, though, where he stopped and glanced back at Rae for a moment before leaving.  
She chuckled to herself as she cleaned up the espresso machine.  
***  
He didn’t show up at all on the weekend, but come Monday afternoon, Sunshine was back.  
“Hiya,” Chloe said to him cheerfully. She picked up a paper cup and marker again. “Small double latte for take away?”  
“Uh, yeah,” he replied, scratching the back of his head.  
“No problem, Finn.” She collected his money then directed him to the other end of the counter to collect his drink.  
Rae nearly laughed out loud when she saw that Chloe had written “Sunshine” on his cup already, so she added a smiley face and a heart in red marker just for fun.  
She handed over his beverage, complete with latte art, and winked at him. “Here y’are, Sunshine.”  
He scowled. “Yeah, thanks.”   
***  
Despite the fact that he seemed to hate how slow the service was at this particular coffee shop, Finn still came in every weekday, always during their low period in the afternoon when the baristas were bored and needed to amuse themselves with something.  
“You should ask him out,” Chloe said to Rae before he came in one day.  
“What?” said Rae.  
“He’s totally into ya.”  
“What are you talking about? I annoy the crap out of him.”  
“Haven’t you seen the way he blushes when you wink at him?”  
“Uh, no, I haven’t.”  
“Why else is he in here every bloody day?”  
“He likes his lattes, I guess.”  
“No offense, Rae, but your lattes are not that good,” Chloe teased. “I think he just likes ya. Plus, you know he’s got money cause he can afford to get a latte every day, so…”  
“So what?”  
“So maybe he’ll take you somewhere nice on your date!”  
“We’re not going on a date, Chloe. That is never gonna happen, so keep dreaming.”  
“Alright, shut up, he’s coming!”  
Finn walked in and looked up at the menu as if he didn’t order the same thing every time.  
“The usual, Finn?” Chloe asked when he stepped up to the counter.  
He nodded curtly and pulled out his £2.50 to hand to her as she prepared his cup. Rae was already getting his shots ready and steaming the milk. Maybe this time he wouldn’t start tapping away.  
Today, just for fun, she made a heart on the top of his beverage before handing it to him. “Here ya go, Sunshine!” She winked again.  
He looked down at the cup and this time she noticed him blushing.  
“Um, okay,” he said without looking at her.  
“Okay, what?” she asked.  
“I’ll go out with ya.”  
It was Rae’s turn to blush. “What?”  
He turned the cup around and showed her what was written on the other side: “Will you go out with me?” in red marker.  
“But—But I didn’t…” She looked desperately at Chloe.  
“Don’t look at me, babes.” Chloe smirked.  
Reluctantly, Rae smiled back. She turned to face Finn again. “Good, well, here,” she said, picking up a cardboard coffee sleeve and writing her number on it. She slipped it over the exterior of his cup. “Call me, yeah?”  
“Yeah, alright,” he said, smiling shyly.  
“Have a nice one, Sunshine.”


End file.
